Post Disaster Mobile Frames (Another Poetic Spartan)
Post Disaster Mobile Frames are shown in the fictional universe of the Post Disaster timeline of and its associated spin-offs. The information written in this article were based on Another Poetic Spartan's desire to expand the Post Disaster timeline and should not be taken as canon. Development The first deployment of the Outer Sphere's Mobile Armours during the Calamity War completely annihilated several mobile worker regiments belonging to the Earth Sphere, ultimately turning the tide for the Outer Sphere. In response to the Mobile Armours, the Earth Sphere immediately began the development of a counter Mobile Weapon List of Mobile Suit Frames Gundam Frame Valkyrja Frame Developed in tandem with the Gundam Frame in the later stages of the Calamity War, the Valkyrja Frame was originally intended to serve as a mobile suit for commanders and elite pilots. Designed with a focus on high mobility combat, minimal energy loss, and efficiency, the Valkyrja Frame was able to perform on par with the Gundam Frames and could even surpass some of them if the combat experience of the pilot was greater. In order to test the effectiveness of the Valkyrja Frames, only nine prototype units were designed and manufactured for use in the Calamity War. These prototypes were intended to pave the way for nine mass-produced lines based on them and the combat data received during battle. The prototypes were handed to an auxiliary unit of The Seventy Two, forming a unit called Valkyrie Squadron. Valkyrie Squadron served with distinction alongside the Gundam Frames, although their merits and achievements were largely eclipsed by the success of the Gundam Frames. Due to the high manufacturing and maintenance cost the Valkyrja Frame required, the Frame was ultimately not picked up for mass production by the Earth Sphere despite possessing a surplus of replacements Frames. When Gjallarhorn shifted their mobile suit research to balance and efficiency, they used the Valkyrja Frame as a base for the development of the Geirail Frame and its successor unit, the Graze Frame. A number of Valkyrja Frames were noted to had been sent to various organizations, one notable example being . *V01-0010 Brünnhilde: The 1st mobile suit developed with the Valkyria Frame, the Brunhilde was designed for general purpose use. *V02-0844 Gerhilde: * : The 3rd mobile suit developed with the Valkyria Frame, the Oltlinde was designed for long-range combat with the Mobile Armors. Armed with the Dainsleif, a weapon capable of even piercing nanolaminate armor, the Otlinde served as a mobile artillery unit during the Calamity War. The V03-0907 Oltlinde managed to survive for 300 years under the care of the Jizin Family, whose ancestor served as the original pilot. Due to the ban of the Dainsleif, the Oltlinde was fitted to serve as a close-quarters mobile suit, using a modified version of its original Dainsleif launcher as a double bladed weapon and its Dainsleif empty binder as a makeshift shield. The Valkyrja Double Blade of the Oltlinde also possessed the ability to separate into a pair of swords. *V04-1076 Waltraute: *V05-1134 Schwertleite: *V06-0526 Helmwige: The 6th mobile suit developed with the Valkyrja Frame in mind, the Helmwige was designed for extreme close-quarters combat with the Mobile Armors. Heavily armored and outfitted with the Valkyrja Buster Sword, the Helmwige was intended for attrition-based warfare, slowly advancing on Mobile Armors until it could not return fire. The Original Helmwige Unit was destroyed at the end of the Calamity War, meeting its match with Chahadesh's Elite Guard Units, the Metatron Circle, during the Battle of Olympus Mons on Mars. Although the V06-0526 Helmwige was not picked up for mass production, the design documents of the Helmwige managed to survive, allowing the mobile suit to be reborn as the 300 years later. *V07-1207 Siegrune: * : The eight mobile suit developed with the Valkyrja Frame, the Grimgerde was completely designed for high mobility combat with Mobile Armours. Created with lighter materials, the Grimgerde was granted exceptional movement capabilities in both space and ground operations. :* : The Helmwige Reincar was a modified version of the V08-1228 Grimgerde. It was essentially a complete reproduction of the V06-0526 Helmwige with the Valkyrja Frame of the Grimgerde. It possessed the same armaments and specifications of the original Helmwige suit. *V09-1391 Rossweisse: Frontier Frame The Frontier Frame was the first Mobile Suit Frame jointly developed by the Earth Sphere and Outer Sphere in response to the Mobile Armour threat in the Calamity War. Mobile suits utilizing the Frontier Frame saw massive use in the early stages of the Calamity War until it was eventually replaced by the better performing Rodi Frame and Hexa Frame. The initial batch of the Frontier Frame performed poorly in combat against Mobile Armours due to cost-cutting measures enacted at the time, namely mistuned Ahab reactors and weaker materials used during the manufacturing process. Subsequent batches rectified the deficiencies but were still insufficient in dealing with the Mobile Armours. The Frontier Frame was considered obsolete following the conclusion of the Calamity War and most of the surviving units were scrapped by Gjallarhorn. A significant portion was left with the Outer Sphere for security purposes, where it was eventually used as the main mobile suit during the Outer Sphere collapse into civil war. Several Frontier Frames also fell into civilian hands either through surplus purchases or debris salvage. It saw heavy use with the private sector, namely with private military contractors and security companies largely in part of the Frame's various customization options. *FRO-R01 Pioneer: The FRO-R01 Pioneer was the first mobile suit developed by the Earth Sphere and the Outer Sphere. The Pioneer was armed with a 105mm Rifle. *FRO-R02 Outlaw: Rodi Frame Hexa Frame Following the success of the Rodi Frame, the Hexa Frame was developed * * Io Frame Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes